


A Visit from the Past

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Past God Incarnations, Sad Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders felt like shit. He really felt like shit. The worst part about it? He didn't even have anyone to talk to about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I am shamelessly using the past God incarnations that I created in Remember the Past

Anders had no idea what he should do. For the first time in his life he had no idea what he was even going to do with himself. All he could really do was sit on his bed staring at the wall trying to figure out what had gone so wrong. Everyone in his family hated him. Well, that wasn't actually a complete shocker, because they had hated him for quite a long time. The problem was that that hatred seemed to have intensified, and Anders had nearly died again. And this time he nearly died by the hands of his brother, lord Odin. His family had all but banished him just to make sure that Axl didn't do something completely stupid. Personally Anders thought that the only reason they banished him instead of killing him or getting rid of their god powers was just because they might actually need him later on.

But at this point, he barely even wanted his powers anymore. Sure, he could get absolutely pissed and then pick up a girl or two (and he already had, the day that they banished him) but now it had no effect on him. Where there had been bliss and enjoyment was literally just numbness now. Now he knew how Ty felt, but at least he was mortal now. Completely out of all the bullshit god stuff that was going on. With all the bullshit going on with everyone, having powers of persuasion that didn't even work half of the time was definitely not worth it.

Anders slumped backwards, nearly colliding with the wall behind him. He could try getting some sleep, or at least just lay down and think of something not so goddamn depressing.

"Having issues?" Anders promptly sprang back up at the voice.

"What...What the hell?!" He gaped at the person standing in front of him. "How did you get into my house?"

The owner of the voice shrugged. "Through your head."

Anders blinked. He did not know how to respond to that. The male in front of him was strange. He was wearing hospital scrubs, and had rather messy dark brown hair and olive skin. He was pretty short too, and seemed really thin. Anders also noted that he was slightly see through, and that maybe he was finally going insane after so many years.

"...Who are you?" He asked.

"Erick. Erick Hansen." Erick nodded his head at him in greeting before seating himself on the bed. "I heard you were having some troubles so I decided I could help." He smiled lightly at Anders.

"Okay, how the hell do you know I'm having issues and now that I think about it, how did you get in here through my head? Am I drunk?" Anders backed up against the wall.

"I'm Bragi. Well..." He looked thoughtful. "I used to be Bragi. But then I died, and a few other guys got to be Bragi, and now you are."

Anders stared in disbelief. "You...You used to be Bragi. When?" 

"In the 1930s. Not for very long though. Just eight years." Erick shrugged.

"Why? What happened?"

Erick rolled his eyes. "Doesn't Olaf teach you anything? Because Odin died. He was my brother. So...I died along with him. Actually most of the Gods and Goddesses died with us too. But that's not what we're here for. We're here for you. Now what's wrong?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Besides the fact that getting banished from your family is a lot worse than I originally thought? Everyone essentially hates my guts now in the God world, and I'm seeing absolutely no point in continuing living or being a god. Who knew family could be so fucking influential. I was doing fine without them before, but then they come back and I've accidentally become dependent again and they leave!"

Erick sat there, nodding. "Is that all?"

Anders wanted to throw his arms in the air and yell 'of course the fuck not', but he didn't. He just nodded glumly. "You'd think my powers would be great. Using them to talk to people. But they barely even work on most people now. It's like I've lost my charm with everyone."

"It's more like your heart isn't into it." Erick wrapped a ghostly arm around Anders' shoulder. "Try and be more positive for once yeah? I mean I was a nurse. I helped people. Try doing that." He was fading. 

"Try what? Helping people? But how the fuck am I supposed to--" Erick was already gone.

Anders groaned and went back to laying on his bed. Damn Gods always leaving when he needed them most. But helping people...That couldn't be too difficult. Anders could probably still help out with the still ongoing quest for Frigg...Just from a very respectable distance. He could do some research, maybe he can figure out how to communicate with more past gods. They're bound to know more than Olaf and the rest of his family combined. He also needs to avoid Gaia, lest Axl try to smash him into a wall again like he had before. Anders closed his eyes and grinned a bit. That Erick guy was actually helpful. Whoever the fuck he was.

Anders could continue living, for a while longer at least.


End file.
